


Amnesia

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [67]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Glasses, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Hux, amnesiac Hux, long haired hux, minor injury, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Hux wakes up on an unknown ship, seven months pregnant with a baby crying in a crib. The last thing he remembers is leaving Kylo Ren at Snoke's citadel. Not knowing what alpha has bred him, nor the fate of the First Order, he takes the baby, some supplies, and runs.





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooo finished this. This is a birthday present to myself, finished right on my birthday.  
> Also Saraya and Talon r definitely gay for each other n I love them and their crew

**Amnesia**

Hux woke up with a gasp.

Then he groaned, because his head was pounding, his left temple stung, and the rest of his body ached too. He brought a hand to his head and found blood when he looked at his fingers. He froze as he felt something shift inside of him, and slowly looked down. "Oh stars-"

He was pregnant. There was no other explanation for why his abdomen was so large and round, why he could feel something squirming and kicking. He took deep breaths to try not to panic, and slowly sat up. Grunting, he found that his back felt like hell, and that he really could not move efficiently. He looked far along, but he couldn't tell how far, exactly. He'd never been around any other omegas before, certainly not a pregnant one. He took a guess that he was in the start of his third trimester, scarcely recalling a book on reproduction he'd read as a child.

He felt his neck, suddenly terrified at the realization that if he was pregnant, he had to have been bred by an alpha. Sure enough, he could feel the scar of a bond mark, slightly off of the bond area. That couldn't have been wanted.

Looking around, he could see he was in some sort of ship. He'd been laying on a bunk. Things were strewn about, clothes and boxes. One box was tipped over and baby clothes had fallen out. A bag of diapers was nearby.

None of this was familiar at all, though it smelled heavily like him, as if he'd lived here for a while, and someone else, an alpha. There was another scent, but he couldn't place it. 

Hux was quick to realize he must have lost his memory. Despite his headache, he thought back to the last thing he remembered. He'd just dropped off Kylo Ren at Snoke after the failure of Starkiller Base. Then he'd boarded the Finalizer. After that... Nothing, just a blank, a gap. At least, it was over seven months missing. Somehow during those missing months, he'd been mated, bred, and brought onto a strange ship.

He heard a whimper, and then it turned into a wail. His heart sank when he placed what it was. He stood up, grunting again, and walked slowly towards the source of the noise. On the other side of the room, the wall jutted out in a slant, then suddenly was flat like a counter back parallel to the floor. He looked down into the jut, and saw a baby. It was crying, a blanket bunched up around it, squirming unhappily. It stared up at him and made another whimper, beginning to quiet down. 

Was this child his? It had to be. It had thin red hair, and one eye was the same blue as his own. The other was a deep brown, with some blue in the edges of the iris. They had little spots on their face, tiny moles. He'd lost a lot more than seven months. This was another added nine months, plus about three months in between. The book had mentioned heats would begin again after three months postpartum, on average.

When he didn't move to pick them up, the baby started to cry again. He cautiously lifted the child up, shushing it. He wasn't sure how to hold it properly, but it seemed to like being cradled at his chest. Which he hadn't noticed felt sore until he touched it. "Don't cry... Shh..." It quieted down again, making small murmuring sounds. 

He wondered if he was being kept as some kind of broodmare. He'd never liked alphas, and certainly wouldn't have mated and agreed to two children with one. Neither would he leave the First Order willingly to live on some small ship.

There was a small refresher attached to the bedroom, so he went in. The mirror was cracked, but served its purpose. He looked terrible. There were bags under his eyes, he was horribly pale, his face was blotchy, and his hair was loose and disheveled, longer than he usually kept it. His injury was still bleeding, a gash with a deep purple bruise around it. He spotted a medi-kit on the floor and came to a dilemma. He was holding the baby with both arms, and he doubted he'd be able to bend over and grab it.

Sighing, he put the baby down in the sink, and tried to reach down for the kit. He almost fell over, so that it wasn't happening. Glad that no one but an infant was watching, he squatted down and grabbed it. A mistake, as he slipped backwards and landed on his rear. Why he was wearing soft socks on a smooth metal floor, he had no idea.

Irritated, he pulled them off, wincing at the swollen state of his ankles. He cracked open the medi-kit and pulled out the wipe in it. He cleaned off the blood running down his temple, and then placed a small bacta pack over the injury.

His injury was taken care of, but now he was faced with the task of getting back up. The baby started whimpering again, and he groaned. This was humiliating. He managed to get to his knees, and then used the toilet in order to push himself up. He steadied himself against the wall, panting. Just the act of getting up had left him exhausted. He hated all the grunts he'd made while standing, and went back to the sink.

Picking up the baby, he went back into the room. The baby was wriggling, so he went to the crib and grabbed the blanket. Going to the bed, he placed the baby down and spread out the blanket. He moved the baby on top of it, but then realized he had no idea how to swaddle it. He closed his eyes and hoped muscle memory would let him do it, but no, he was just left with a messily wrapped and unhappy baby. He must have been terrible at swaddling regardless. He retried, looking, but it came out just as bad.

"Pfassk!"

" _Shortcut activated: Pfassk._ " An electronic voice startled him, and he turned his head as a hologram projected out of a device on the floor. It loaded and then popped up with a video on how to swaddle a baby. Well, his past self seemed to have had a system in place. He followed the instructions in the video, and successfully bundled up the baby with only one screw up. When he swore again, the video restarted itself. The device turned off when the video was finished.

"There you go." It whined. He wondered if maybe it was too old to be swaddled. The baby in the holovid had been much smaller. He loosened the blanket slightly, and was satisfied. "Now, we need to get out of here..." Hux found a bag and sighed when he realized he'd have to do a lot of bending in order to pack. He dropped the medi-kit in, some changes of clothes, a normal sized outfit and a bunch of large shirts. He stuffed in the bag of diapers, a box of wipes, some of the onesies, and the datapad on the floor, after disabling the program that would make it turn the video on. He slung the bag over his shoulder. The baby made a noise as he picked it up.

"Let's go."

-

The ship was a mess, everything was everywhere and there were lights flashing and things beeping. He found a pair of boots that most definitely did not belong to him, far too large, and stepped into them. He found some nutrient bars and stuffed them into the bag, along with a thing of water. The bag was getting heavy, so he left behind everything else and exited the ship. They were on a planet, and the ship was grounded, broken along the hull. Looking back, he could see a groove in the ground where the ship had scraped against it during the crash. It was rather long.

"Well, let's find out where we are, darling." He had no idea what the baby's name was, and had no idea what he'd want to name a child. Sticking to nicknames would have to do for now. "We can't be too far from civilization."

He looked around at the horizon, until he spotted what looked like a town in the distance. Perfect. He took a deep breath and started walking. It was more of a waddle, but he ignored that. Being pregnant was humiliating enough already from what he knew, he didn't need to know every embarrassing aspect so quickly. He would just proceed and ignore the heavy swell and the movement inside.

Though he soon found that even the simple act of walking was exhausting, and made his whole body sore. His ankles and lower back protested the most. There was no place to rest at all, so he pressed forward. He'd stop and take a break when he was safe among a crowd.

The town was mostly alien, and Hux wished he had some sort of hood to cover his face and hair. He found a spot against a building with no one around, so he leaned against it to rest. The baby was quiet, sleeping in his arms. The unborn baby, however, was decisively _not_ asleep. It kicked harshly, and he winced.

Pregnancy was not the fascinating natural process the book had said. It was terrible, and his only experience was this short period of time.

After catching his breath against the wall, he reluctantly began walking again. He needed to find a way off of the planet and back to the First Order. Or somewhere under First Order rule. Then he'd be safe.

This looked like a republic planet, based on what was broadcasting from a holoscreen. A senate meeting. He moved closer to it to watch. A Toydarian was watching as well, smoking something. Seeing him, they narrowed their eyes. They looked down at his belly, and then turned their cigarra in his opposite direction. 

One of the senators mentioned the Hosnian system, and the Toydarian snorted. "Hosnian system, those poor pfasskers. Good thing that won't happen again."

"The First Order... what happened after that?"

"The Resistance wiped them all out! Good riddance. A Jedi killed the leader, and all the ships are destroyed or under Republic control. The officers and troopers that surrendered are in rehabilitation and placement programs."

"Ah. That's good." No, how could that be? Where was he supposed to go now? If everything was under Republic rule, he wasn't safe, the children wouldn't be safe. "Say, do you know where I could get a ship ride to the unknown regions?"

"Sure! A buddy of mine is trading transportation for work. Do you know how to fix a ship?"

"Yes." He was good at engineering, it couldn't be too hard.

"Just go down to the port and tell the Kaminoan in orange you're there for the job. She'll be there for a long while."

-

Hux found the port and looked around for the Kaminoan. He spotted her quickly, towering over the crowd. He went up to her. "I heard you were offering transportation for work."

She looked down at him, unimpressed. "You're a mechanic?"

"...Yes."

"I only have enough food for exactly one spare person along with my crew, I can't feed that thing." She pointed a long finger at the baby. "Do you have enough for it?"

"Yes. I can feed them myself." Based on how his chest felt, he was sure he could nurse it. The idea made him nervous, but he couldn't let his child starve just because he was embarrassed at the thought.

"It's an eight day trip."

"That's fine."

"I don't like children. If it gets up to any trouble I'll be dumping you both on the nearest planet. Get on board and start fixing my hyperdrive."

It couldn't walk, so that wouldn't be a problem. He'd keep it on his person at all times. "Of course. I'll keep them on me."

"Good. Hurry up, I want to leave as soon as possible. What's your name?"

He couldn't give his real name, of course. "Red is fine."

"Alright, Red." She put her hands on his back and pushed him towards the ramp. "You'll refer to me as ma'am, or Captain. Nothing else."

"Yes, ma'am." He went up the ramp and looked for the hyperdrive. It was sparking, so he found it quickly. He set his bag down, and then put the baby on top of it. There were tools in the corner, so he retrieved them and set to work. It wasn't too high tech, and the break was rather simple once he figured out what inside of it had snapped off and come undone.

He fixed it, and stepped back to inspect his work. Perfect. He covered it all back up and put the tools away. Just in time for the captain to come in. She glared at him, so he told her, "It's fixed."

"Good. We'll be leaving soon. My first mate will show you your bunk. I'll have more work for you once we're in hyperspace." A Trandoshan female was quick to appear behind her, and gestured for him to follow. He followed her to a room with a bunch of bunks. She looked at each of them, then back at him. She leaned forward and sniffed him, and then gave him a bottom bunk.

As he set his bag down onto it, she spoke. "When's your runt due?"

"Three months..."

"Good, you won't be on ship, then. No one will touch you, your stuff, or your brat- so don't worry. The Captain doesn't stand for stealing. What's in your bag?"

"Why?"

"So I can catalog everything on the ship. Also, one of the guys is paranoid. If you've got food, water, or medicine in there, he'll think you stole it from the hold."

"I have all three." Hux unzipped the bag and let her mark down all the contents on a datapad. She even popped open the medikit to get everything. She inspected one of the nutrient bars.

"This is good stuff. For your brat?"

"No. Too young."

"You're a mammal then. Huh, never got the whole 'milk' thing. Foul substance. Well, if the crew gives you trouble, just tell me." She rubbed his head. "I'm ordered not to let any fights take place or I'll be breaking my life debt. Get some rest before the Captain has you fixing the whole ship. And here- give me that blanket."

He handed over the baby blanket, and she tore it. Before he could get mad, she tied it around him, reaching under his arms to make a sling for the baby. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now sleep."

-

He slept surprisingly well, only waking up because the baby was crying. He sat up and lifted it. It wasn't overly loud, just obviously upset about something. It was mouthing at his chest, unable to get anything through his shirt, though he could feel a wet patch, from milk and the baby's saliva. He wiped the excess spit from its mouth, slightly disgusted. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled one arm out of it and his undershirt. He adjusted the baby in his arms, and frowned as it found his nipple and started to nurse. The sensation was odd, and he didn't like it at all.

Nevertheless, it was necessary. His discomfort would just have to be ignored. Besides, he'd probably get used to it soon. Babies needed to be fed every few hours, he believed, and then as soon as the second was born he'd continue nursing.

The baby pulled off after a few minutes, mumbling, and he reflexively switched them over to the other side. He pulled down his shirts and the baby resumed feeding. That was useful to know, that it needed a lot. 

It finally finished, and he wiped off the excess milk on their face. He put his arm back through his sleeves, and then hefted the baby to his shoulder, patting their back. He recalled something from a holofilm he'd watched in the academy, where the character had a young child, and did that after feeding it by bottle. It was contraband material, and he'd been forced to watch it simply because his roommates were playing it while he was trying to study.

The baby just fell asleep, so it was unsuccessful. He tucked it into the sling. As if to be the opposite of its sibling, the baby inside of him squirmed before kicking. He rubbed his belly, trying to calm it down, but it just kicked at his hand instead. The feeling was surreal, but surprisingly not painful. At least it was reassurance that they thing was alive and well, even though he wasn't sure how he felt about it yet.

He was leaning towards viewing the thing as a parasite, especially since he didn't know who put it in him and whether or not it was a consensual decision. He couldn't imagine wanting two children. He figured that he'd always wanted at least one, as an heir to his name and legacy, but in his youth he'd never imagined actually caring for it. His vision had been more of that he'd give birth to an heir as an Emperor and let it be raised by high quality nanny droids and tutors, not that he'd be raising one himself on some ship with another one on the way.

The child in his arms was cute, though, and he felt a bond towards it. Maybe he was a loving mother that had wanted both of them, or at least wanted them as soon as they were born. The baby was content with him, so surely he must have taken care of it daily and showed it only affection.

"What's your name, anyways?" If only it could talk to him and tell him what he'd forgotten. "Did I name you?" Had he been allowed to name his own child? He wasn't sure. If he had been captured as he feared, then it would likely be a no. Or perhaps the alpha had given him permission to name the baby, and he had.

What would he even want to name a child? He wouldn't want to name it after himself, but he didn't know any names he'd actually like his child to have.

Maybe his datapad would have some answers. He pulled it out, and was glad that it came on without a password. There wasn't much on it, just the holonet and some holorecords about the Empire. He found a folder with pictures, and clicked it. He was greeted with lots of baby pictures, many with himself in it. He found one that must have been soon after the baby was born, an image of himself, lying propped up in a bed, holding a very small baby. He looked happy but exhausted, his face flushed and hair a mess. 

Another picture had someone in it that certainly wasn't him. The baby, very young, was sitting on their lap, and the picture cut off just below the person's shoulders. He didn't recognize the clothing, and they were built and broad. They had to be the alpha. The baby looked happy, holding the alpha's hand and trying to chew on it.

At least whoever mated him was nice to the baby. But he didn't know their relationship with himself. 

Right after that image was a video, that looked to be the same as the image, so he clicked it. The baby was gnawing on the alpha's hand, and they were laughing. " _Emil, you don't have any teeth. You can't hurt Papa. Hux, I want ten of him, he's so cute._ " The alpha's voice was vaguely familiar. Almost like Kylo Ren's had been, but there was no way he could be the father. The baby would be force sensitive, and he wouldn't have managed to escape the ship if Ren was keeping him. He would have been found and dragged back by now.

" _I've already told you no. I don't want any more children. You've already promised you won't breed me during my next heat, _" his own voice said, sounding very irritated, and the video ended. Well, the alpha hadn't kept his promise, since he was very much pregnant now. So his breeding couldn't have been consensual.__

__At least he knew the baby's name now. Emil. He wasn't so sure about it, but it was cute, and suited the baby well._ _

__"Hello, Emil," he said to the sleeping baby. The baby didn't wake, so he grabbed his bag and ate a nutrient bar. While he was sure the Captain would provide him with food, he'd need more to provide for the unborn baby._ _

__The Trandoshan female from before came in after he packed up his datapad and the wrapper. "Captain needs you to fix something."_ _

__"Alright."_ _

__As he pushed himself up, she told him, "She's going to bug you, just so you know, about your baby. She thinks it's horrifying and fascinating." So did he, but he didn't respond. "She's scared it'll cause havoc if it gets loose."_ _

__"He can't even walk."_ _

__She sniffed, and then scowled. "The thing smells bad. Change it before you come to the cockpit. It's down the hall, turn to your right when you exit." She left, and he pulled a diaper out of the bag. He laid the baby down on the bed, and inspected the diaper he was holding. It didn't look too complicated. He changed the baby, finding it rather simple. The baby woke up, but didn't fuss._ _

__There was a garbage chute in the room, so he deposited the old diaper and the wipe in that, along with the wrapper._ _

__He put the baby back in the sling, and went to the cockpit. The Captain was arguing with the Trandoshan. "I don't trust it!" the Captain insisted, thin arms crossed._ _

__Seeing him, the Trandoshan hissed, "Why would I lie? Red, tell her that your offspring can't get up to trouble."_ _

__"He's too small to walk, and I'm not letting him out of this sling."_ _

__"Why'd you take so long?"_ _

__"His offspring smelled bad, so I made him clean it up. Tell him the ridiculous chore you want him to do."_ _

__"The light's broken."_ _

__"You're freakishly tall, Saraya! The bulb just blew out!" He just stood there. The baby made a small noise, not affected at all. He brought a hand up to him, and the boy grabbed his fingers. "Change it yourself!" Hux distinctly remembered hearing the Trandoshan's job was to keep fights from happening, but apparently arguing with the Captain didn't count._ _

__"Fine! What'd I hire a mechanic for if I have to do things myself?!"_ _

__"You're not paying him anything! You're just dumping them off the ship in a week on Naboo!"_ _

__Captain Saraya scoffed. "It's called paying him in transportation and food. We could just dump him on Mustafar and call it a day." She still pulled the bulb out herself, and replaced it. "Make him fix that thing Horen screwed up in the cargo hold."_ _

__"You really expect him to climb a ladder?"_ _

__"Shove him up there! Horen can grab his arms and pull. Red, you're going up to the cargo hold, or to Mustafar. Make a choice."_ _

__While he could probably find another ship on Mustafar, there was too much smoke. It wouldn't be good for either of the babies. "Cargo hold." Captain Saraya smirked. The Trandoshan gave an exasperated snort, but led him to the ladder anyways._ _

__As the cockpit door slid shut, he asked, "Why is the cargo hold on top of the ship?"_ _

__"Because the ship is stupid. Also, Horen is the paranoid guy I warned you about. Please don't argue with him, just say 'If you don't believe me, go check Talon's inventory list' and that should solve it."_ _

__At the other end of the ship was the ladder, a very wide one in a very wide tube. Everything was tall and wide in the ship, clearly designed for large aliens._ _

__"Horen!" Talon shouted up the ladder. "Get your ass over here!"_ _

__There were some clanging noises and eventually a dark grey head peered down the tube. "What?"_ _

__"This is Red and his one offspring. He's the new mechanic. He's pregnant so he can't climb the ladder himself, but the Captain wants him fixing your mess. I'm gonna lift him up, and you grab his arms. Be careful, the kid's on his chest."_ _

__Talon nudged him into the tube, and then turned him slightly. She bent down and wrapped her arms around his thighs, and then lifted. Two large, clawed hands grabbed under his arms, and lifted him all the way up. He was faced with a very large alien. Horen put him down, careful to keep him away from the tube._ _

__"H-hey there, Red! I'm Horen. The crew's... Something. I do whatever the Captain tells me to. I'm the extra help, I guess. Here- I screwed up really badly over here." Horen pulled him to a mess of wires and parts on a console. "This controls the big claw, conveyor, and just about everything for moving cargo and getting it in and out. Codmack won't talk to me anymore because I broke it."_ _

__It looked complicated. "How many people are on the ship?"_ _

__"Us, Captain Saraya, Talon, Codmack, Morei, and Bitey, but Bitey is more of a pet than a person."_ _

__"Bitey?"_ _

__"It's in a cage over there. Codmack feeds it." Horen pointed to an angry looking Ewok in a cage. It noticed them looking and growled. Hux made a mental note not to go near it. "Don't go near it, it lives up to its name. It'd eat your baby."_ _

__Definitely not go near it. He gave Emil a pat on the back to assure himself the baby was safe. "Alright. Are there tools up here?"_ _

__Horen looked around, then lumbered off to grab a large tool box. He placed it by the wreckage. "Here ya' go, Red, Red's baby! What's the thing's name?"_ _

__"His name is Emil."_ _

__"Cute! I love children. I'm too big to be near them, though. If you need anything, just call my name! I'm organizing boxes over there." He pointed to a large pile of crates._ _

__-_ _

__Hux quickly realized that he really didn't know much about ships. He managed to get things to work through good guessing and vague recollection of what he learned in the Academy. He also realized that kneeling down and leaning over pieces made his back sore, and that he was already exhausted again. He stopped for a short breather, leaning against the wall. Emil fussed, so he tried to entertain him with his fingers. Emil gnawed on them._ _

__Gross, but it kept the baby occupied while he relaxed. Bitey was staring at him from its cage, sitting down on the remains of a pet bed. As he watched, someone came up the tube and approached the cage, holding a slab of meat. It was a large, yellow, reptilian alien he'd never seen before, with four arms and four eyes._ _

__Horen spotted them as they opened up a slot of the cage and dropped the meat into a bowl. Bitey immediately jumped at it and began eating. "Codmack!"_ _

__The yellow alien ignored him. Seeing Hux, they scowled. "So you're the piece of meat that the Captain dragged on board. Can you even fix anything?"_ _

__"I fixed the hyperdrive."_ _

__"Hmph. Good work. Better fix up that thing before we hit Naboo, or else these boxes won't be moved." Hux was pretty sure Horen would gladly move each box individually out of the ship if the Captain told him to, but decided not to comment. "Ugh, you have a child. And you're carrying. Why'd Saraya let you on board? You're a liability."_ _

__"To fix the garbage you all break."_ _

__Codmack scowled. "You're lucky the Trandoshan woman is on board, or else I'd be teaching you and Horen a lesson on manners."_ _

__"Are you scared of her? She's half your size."_ _

__"She's under a life-debt to Saraya. Even if I tried to crush her she'd continue to fight me to the death if Saraya told her to. Do you know how much damage she could cause?"_ _

__"If you'd leave me be, I could actually fix this, you know. Instead of listening to your lack of strength."_ _

__"I am an Anno Dat Prime! I am powerful! I could rip you to shreds!"_ _

__"And what will that prove? That you can easily kill a pregnant human and his baby, both of which can't fight back at all?"_ _

__"Damn you! You and Horen are awful!"_ _

__"Let me guess, you can't pierce Horen's skin with your claws?"_ _

__That made him angry. "You wretched little creature!" He'd pushed him too far. He quickly covered Emil protectively, and turned his head as Codmack slashed at him. Pain erupted on his face, only to be overcome with some sort of numbness. He heard Horen shout down the tube for Talon. He felt dizzy, and sunk down to the ground. Emil began crying._ _

__Talon snarled and shouted at Codmack as he started to pass out. Something whacked his unhurt cheek, and he fought to keep his eyes open. Another alien face appeared in front of him, the last crew member._ _

__"Hey-o, Red, relax. Codmack puts some stuff on his claws while off ship, the creep, and hasn't washed them. You'll feel really numb and dizzy, but it'll be fine, it's nonlethal. Stay awake, okay? It wears off quicker if you're up. I'm Morei, but the Captain calls me the worm. Because I'm a big worm. She's funny. Hey- focus on me, listen. I'll talk for the next two hours if I have to."_ _

__He didn't want to feel like this for two hours. Emil was still crying, so Morei looked down at them. That only made it worse._ _

__"Huh. Kids usually love me. Guess I lost my charm. You still with me, Red? Good. Here, I'll tell you all about how Codmack and I captured Bitey. It was wild. We nearly got roasted, like, literally. Oh man, Ewoks are tough as hells, you wouldn't believe it. So, we went to Endor, back when it was just him and I, before our ship gave out, and wanted to find something cool to sell, and thought, 'hey, Ewoks are pretty neat, let's sell a bunch of those!' without realizing what in hells was gonna happen to us." Morei went on and on, and Hux did his best to keep focused on their story. It was actually interesting, which helped a lot._ _

__-_ _

__After the feeling finally wore off, and Morei had told him even more stories, Talon made him go back to the bunks to rest and get his cheek patched up. He gladly obliged, letting Horen and Talon get him back down to the lower level. Talon cleaned off his cheek and put a bacta patch on it._ _

__"I'll go update the Captain. She'll want you back up there in a few hours, so relax, but don't get too relaxed."_ _

__"Alright."_ _

__-_ _

__He stayed on his bunk, tending to Emil. The baby calmed down once he realized Hux was alright, and was happy to be fed and played with. He napped for a while, and Hux got some sleep as well. He woke up feeling rested, and sat up. The unborn baby was kicking, so he rubbed his belly. It calmed down, so he checked on Emil. Still asleep, with his hand in his mouth. Cute._ _

__The door slid open, and Talon poked her head in. "Captain's calling a ship meeting in the cargo hold." Briefly, he wondered why she wasn't conducting it in the cockpit. Then he realized. There was no way all of them would fit in the cockpit. Horen and Codmack were too big._ _

__He followed her to the tube. Horen was peering down, and reached down as soon as he saw them. Talon hefted him up, and he was lifted back up into the cargo hold. Horen carried him over to the rest of the crew members, and set him down in the circle they were making. Talon quickly joined, taking her place next to Saraya._ _

__Once everyone was still, Saraya took a deep breath. Tension was thick in the air, and Horen shifted nervously._ _

__"What the hell is wrong with all of you?!" Her voice was loud and pitched. "I can't leave you freaks alone for ten minutes before you try to kill each other! Talon, what the hell-"_ _

__"No, I am a mediator and was not part of what happened today."_ _

__"Fine, whatever." She gestured to Hux. "You're doing a good job but don't aggravate the crew! New guys have to calm down and just do what I say, okay?" He nodded. Emil mumbled, so Hux patted his back. "Also your offspring still freaks me the hell out, stars!"_ _

__She pointed at Codmack. "You tried to kill our mechanic! Calm the hell down! Stars! Stop putting poison on your claws, kriff!" Codmack grumbled, crossing his two sets of arms._ _

__Morei was wrapped around Codmack. He did one more twist around Codmack's neck, and leered at him. "You're too angry, Mack. Gotta chill, ya' know? We're cool here."_ _

__"My dearest friend, you are extremely irritating when you do this."_ _

__Saraya scowled, which Hux hadn't known Kaminoans could do. "Apologize to Red!"_ _

__Codmack didn't look happy, but turned to him. "My sincerest apologies for attacking you. I have difficulty controlling my temper."_ _

__"Morei, I still have no idea if this is how you naturally speak and act, or if you're on drugs."_ _

__"Harsh."_ _

__"And Horen-" Horen flinched. "You surprisingly haven't done anything wrong. Good job on calling Talon and being nice to Red. You are my second best crew member." Hux guessed Talon was permanently the best. Horen looked ridiculously happy. "Alright, so you all need to calm down and just let us all last long enough to get to Naboo. Red and offspring, continue fixing the claw. Horen, keep organizing boxes. Also, check Talon's inventory list before we have another clash with Red. Morei, you keep fixing our schedule, Codmack, you have clean up duty. Talon, with me."_ _

__The two women left, followed by Codmack, who Morei shot a wink at when he looked back._ _

__Emil woke up, and made a loud sound. Sighing, Hux wandered over to the control panel. This was going to be a long trip, he could tell. He kneeled down, and got back to work._ _

__-_ _

__Hux finished work on the control panel two days before they made it to Naboo. He rested and watched Horen divide the crates by who would be receiving them, only to put them back afterwards. Emil was asleep against his chest. He'd figured out how to care for him, with a lot of HoloNet research and some trial and error. It helped that he and Emil had a strong bond from before he lost his memory, as it meant that he could easily comfort him._ _

__The baby was squirming around inside of him, so he rubbed his belly. It never helped, but it still felt nice. The baby would kick at his hand sometimes as well. He wondered if the alpha that bred him ever rubbed his belly. They seemed kind to Emil, perhaps they were fond of the unborn baby too._ _

__He wasn't sure if he'd like that, to be touched by someone else. He didn't sound happy in the holovid, and he doubted he'd like the touch of someone who bred him when he didn't want it._ _

__Morei slithered up to him, carrying a datapad in his mouth. He dropped it at his feet. "Hey-o, Red! Can you help me?"_ _

__"Sure."_ _

__"So, Saraya is great and all, but she set me in charge of the datapad." He nodded. "You can see why that's a problem, right? I have no arms. No legs! It's really hard to do things with just my tail. Can you click and type for me while I tell you what to do? You look like you've done a lot of stuff with a datapad in your day."_ _

__"You could say that." He took the datapad and Morei moved up to be next to him, right next to his face. It was a bit eerie having an alien so close. Hux sighed and looked down at the screen. There was a schedule on it. "What would you like me to do?"_ _

__Morei really was quite close. The alien's eyes pointed at him. "You know, Red... Codmack knows who you are. He told me, too. After your fight, he... Figured things out."_ _

__Hux didn't respond. He couldn't, fear growing inside him. He put an arm over Emil. Morei didn't look dangerous, but..._ _

__"Is he right, General Hux?" His lack of response answered Morei's question. "I won't tell the Captain. You're just trying to make your way in the universe with your babies. I respect that. Codmack and I just want to get by day to day too. But, listen... You better find a hoodie, because when we get to Naboo? The whole galaxy wants to know where General Armitage 'Starkiller' Hux vanished to." Morei's accent mangled his first name._ _

__He hesitated, and then replied, "I'd like to know, too. I woke up a week ago with at least two years of my memory missing, on a crashed ship, like this."_ _

__"Who's your alpha, Red?"_ _

__"I don't know. I found a video of them, and I can't imagine either of the children were consensual, nor this bond mark."_ _

__"Some kind of broodmare?" He shrugged. Morei looked down at Emil. "Looks too sweet to be born of evil. Some republic prat must have grabbed you, thinks it's punishment for Starkiller. If you do my job for me, I've got a hoodie in my bunk. Use it as a blanket, but I can always take Codmack's snow coat."_ _

__"Thank you, Morei."_ _

__"No problem, Red."_ _

__-_ _

__Hux did basic repairs and upgrades the last two days of the trip. Talon pressed some credits into his hand as the ship descended down to Naboo's surface, so he tucked them into his bag. Morei gave him the hoodie, so he put it on. It had two extra sleeves, but was big enough to fit him, so he didn't complain. It hid his face perfectly. He secured Emil to himself, and put on his pack._ _

__The ship shuddered as it landed. As soon as the lower level ramp was down, Hux, Saraya, and Talon exited. The others went to the cargo hold to begin unloading._ _

__"Well, Red. Good job on my ship, and good job keeping your offspring in line. Have a nice life, I guess."_ _

__"Thank you."_ _

__Talon just gave him a nod, and he walked off._ _

__-_ _

__Hux stopped at two stores to pick up more supplies. He bought more diapers, opting for the reusable kind to save credits, and bought another box of wipes. He grabbed some smaller items for himself, like a toothbrush and comb. Seeing he still had some money left, he went and stocked up on food. After depleting the credits he'd gotten from Talon, he wasn't sure what to do. Naboo was a nice, warm planet, so he didn't have to worry about getting cold during the night, but eventually he'd need more food._ _

__He stopped at a public water fountain to get a drink, glad that at least he wouldn't have to worry about water. He supposed he should locate someplace that gave out food, but he was exhausted from so much walking. He sat down at a bench. Emil was asleep, making small noises. He rubbed the baby's back, smiling softly._ _

__After dozing off himself, he woke up when Emil began crying. "Shh, Em... Are you hungry?" He'd need to take off the hoodie to feed him. "We'll go find someplace to hide..."_ _

__He did his best to comfort the baby while he wandered around. Eventually, he found a public restroom and went in there. It was a bit difficult to get enough layers off without dropping Emil, but he managed. Emil settled down as soon as he started nursing. Hux sighed, worn out. The baby inside of him kicked. "Alright, Em, once you're done I'll use the 'fresher and brush my teeth, then we can go find a place to sleep for the night."_ _

__-_ _

__After a few days of wandering around the city, Hux decided he needed to look for a job. If they were going to be stranded on Naboo, he wanted Emil to grow up in some kind of home, without too much worry about food. He needed someplace so that when he gave birth, he'd be able to take care of his two babies._ _

__He found a job at some noble's home where he would be doing computer work to keep the building running at top shape. He didn't really like the idea of becoming some rich person's servant, but he couldn't be choosy. Servants were provided with a tiny dorm if they chose to live on the property, and two meals a day, so he finally had access to all the necessities he needed. The pay was low, but because he didn't need anything else, he could save it._ _

__No one spoke to him unless to direct him to a different task, and no one minded Emil as long as he kept quiet. Hux was able to buy a new, short sleeved hoodie with a zipper, so he could easily feed Emil. After a few weeks, he bought a proper sling to carry Emil in._ _

__Life was pretty decent. Quiet, slow, but decent. He let his hair grow, and found a cheap pair of glasses. Coupled with his baby and belly, he wasn't recognizable. He still kept his hood up, but if it fell back, none of the other servants knew who he was. One complimented his hair, even._ _

__He decided to go by the name Bren at work, and no one questioned that it wasn't his real name. He was glad most of the time he was sitting down to work, because his back and feet were horribly sore. Emil nursed as he typed code onto the holoscreen, and he actually felt content. It was nice._ _

__Once he was finished for the day and had eaten dinner, he decided he'd do some research on the HoloNet. He guessed that Emil was eleven months old, so he looked up what milestones Emil should have reached._ _

__They all seemed a bit too advanced for Emil. He was already supposed to be trying to walk. Emil wasn't even that good at crawling. Nor did he try to communicate. Emil was mostly restricted to the sling all day, and was quiet, so he wasn't learning. Hux was a bit concerned. Was it his fault that Emil was falling behind? He couldn't interact with him much, and didn't have any toys for him to play with._ _

__He set him down on the ground. Emil tried to crawl around, but wasn't strong enough to go more than a snail's pace. Hux kneeled down next to him, feeling guilty. He hadn't known babies needed so much interaction and play to develop and learn. It'd never really occurred to him that Emil would need so much attention._ _

__"Let's make up for lost time, Em." He didn't know how to play with him. He grabbed the datapad and looked up a few holovids. The videos had all sorts of toys and materials. He managed to find one without any, and tried it out. "Come here, Emil." He pulled Emil over and held his hands, lifting him up onto his feet. Emil bounced a bit, whining. He sat him down, and Emil tipped over._ _

__It wasn't working. He put him back onto his hands and knees, and let him keep crawling._ _

__-_ _

__Before and after work, he'd let Emil crawl around as much as his little heart desired. He started to move faster after a week, arms and legs already stronger. He started talking to him as much as he could, and Emil began to babble back._ _

__Life was nice, even as it got harder to do things with his belly getting bigger. As he neared the end of his pregnancy, he was exhausted and sore. He was a bit nervous about giving birth, but he figured someone would hear him and come help. He'd looked drained in the holograph, but happy, so it couldn't be too terrible._ _

__He realized that he didn't have supplies for a newborn. Emil fit into the clothes he had for him, but they would be far too big for a newborn. Although he dreaded the thought of walking around, he needed to do it before the baby came._ _

__His belly cramped, and he winced, rubbing it. The HoloNet had warned of practice contractions, so he guessed that was a strong one. He'd had a few minor ones the past few days. Ignoring it, he got ready to go out._ _

__Emil seemed excited as they got into the city, looking around and babbling. Hux smiled, and looked around for a shop to go into. There was the shop he got Emil's diapers. Since he had a job, he'd switched back to disposable, finding them a lot easier. He'd do that last, since the diaper boxes were pretty big and would be bothersome to carry around._ _

__Wandering around, he found that he kept getting cramps. They were getting worse as the day went on. He felt really uncomfortable, and his head hurt. Finally finding a store, he went in and picked out a few onesies. They were the same color as Emil's, without any text on them, because the text all looked stupid. He saw a shirt Emil's size with an orange cat on it. Remembering his old cat Millicent, he bought that as well._ _

__He sat down at a bench, panting through his worst cramp yet. Emil mumbled to himself, squirming. Suddenly, there was a feeling of wetness in his pants. Realizing that his water had broken ad he was in labor, he felt panic rising up. He forced himself to calm down. It wouldn't help if he panicked. Taking even breaths, he relaxed. He just needed to go grab a bag of diapers and then return to the apartment._ _

__-_ _

__He pulled down his hoodie as far as it would go, glad he'd worn black pants so at least it wasn't too obvious that his pants were wet. He did his shopping as quickly as he could, and then headed back for the transport. As he was walking down the street, he spotted someone he'd never expected to see again._ _

__Although he looked different in civilian clothes, it was definitely Kylo Ren. He had the same scar and hair, and there was a lightsaber hanging from his belt. The Knight, former Knight, was looking around. Hux pulled his hood down lower, heart racing. There was no way Ren was here for him, the war was long over. Darth Vader had some sort of connection to Naboo, Ren must have been here for that._ _

__Emil whined, and Hux patted his back to quiet him._ _

__Ren looked in their direction, and started walking towards them._ _

__He didn't want to have to face Ren while he was in labor. He turned and walked faster. He didn't have time for this, he needed to get home and prepare for delivery. He glanced behind him, and could see Ren speeding up. Why was Ren after him? The last thing he remembered about Ren was leaving him at Snoke's. Was it his fault that the First Order lost, somehow? Was Ren coming to get revenge? They'd never liked each other._ _

__In all his life, he'd never felt so scared before. He groaned as a contraction came over him, but kept going. He needed to lose Ren somehow. It was futile, he knew, Ren was Force sensitive and could sense him, but he had to try._ _

__He cut through an alley, and emerged into an empty part of the city. He could see a forest a little ways away, but didn't want to risk getting lost. He didn't see Ren behind him, so he wandered along the city, panting. The baby felt low, and kicked. Emil whined again. "We're going to be okay, Em..."_ _

__Stopping to rest against a wall, he felt nauseous. His belly contracted again, and his legs felt wobbly. Hux groaned miserably._ _

__He really needed to get home._ _

__"Hux!"_ _

__"No, no-" Hux started moving again. After just one step, he found that he couldn't move at all. Emil, frozen too, started crying. "Shh, Em, don't cry... I promise I'll protect you, don't worry. Shh... Don't cry, please, Emil, it's okay..."_ _

__Ren caught up to him, and the Force hold released. "You're calling him Emil? You always got mad at me for calling him that." Hux backed up into the wall._ _

__"That's his name, though." What was Ren talking about?_ _

__"Emilio is his name. You named him, remember? You hate when I call him Emil or Em."_ _

__"That's what I call him." His heart was still racing. He crossed his arms over Emil protectively. It didn't soothe the boy's crying. "I-It's what the video said his name was."_ _

__"Video? Hux..." Ren frowned. "Do you know who I am?"_ _

__"Kylo Ren. My old co-commander."_ _

__"Why are you afraid of me?"_ _

__There was pressure building up in his pelvis. He wasn't going to make it home. Tears pricked at his eyes. "W-why shouldn't I be?"_ _

__"What's the last thing you remember about me?"_ _

__Why did that matter? He thought about it. "I left you at Snoke's citadel."_ _

__Ren seemed hurt by his answer. "You really don't remember?"_ _

__"No. I woke up on some ship with Emil." He bit the inside of his lip with another contraction. They were coming faster._ _

__"Are you in labor?" Hux nodded, trembling. Ren held back a curse. "You need to get to your nest. Where's yours?"_ _

__"I-I never made one." He'd been too busy working or playing with Emil to think about making a nest. "Why do you care?"_ _

__"Hux, I'm your alpha."_ _

__"What?" That couldn't be true. Ren hated him. Neither of them had ever shown romantic inclination towards each other during their five years working together. "No, I don't believe you."_ _

__"Emilio and I have the same eye and marks. Also, ears."_ _

__Emil did have rather big ears. Hux supposed he could see the resemblance. Ren did smell rather nice, now that he noticed. He remembered the video he watched, and recoiled. "So what if you're his father, why should I trust you?"_ _

__"Because we love each other! We ran away together after the First Order fell, and decided to have a baby together. Then we decided to have another." The video came to mind. Before Hux could protest, Ren added, "You changed your mind after that video. Emilio smiled at you and stopped paying attention to me when you started talking so you told me we needed another baby. You got really emotional about it."_ _

__Okay, he could see that happening. He did get emotional when Emil did something new._ _

__The baby kicked, reminding him that he needed to find somewhere to deliver. Ren seemed somewhat trustworthy. "Where have you been? After we crashed I went off to find supplies and when I came back you two were gone."_ _

__"On a merchant's ship, and then here. All my things are at my apartment."_ _

__"We'll go back to get them. Come on, I made you a nest on the ship after I repaired it." Ren wrapped an arm around him and took his bag. Hux leaned against him, worn out. He didn't like that they walked into the forest, but he supposed Ren didn't want his ship to be seen. It was getting difficult to walk, and he cried out with each contraction. Emil calmed down, watching the trees._ _

__He stopped, holding his belly. "R-Ren... I need to push." He could feel the urge, the baby low._ _

__"We're almost there, Hux."_ _

__"I can't go any further."_ _

__Ren picked him up. Hux held back a yelp, grabbing the front of his jacket. They went much quicker now that Hux wasn't slowing them down. Emil made a loud sound, not liking to be suddenly put on his back. Ren gave him a smile. "Remember me, Emil?" Emil just squirmed. "Ah, you don't."_ _

__They reached the ship, and Hux gave a sobbing groan. Ren brought him into the ship and into the room where he'd originally woken up. The bed he'd woken in was covered in blankets and pillows, with a few towels. Ren put him on it, and took Emil. The baby wasn't too happy about that, but calmed down when Ren patted his back and brought him to the crib. He put him in. "There you go, Emil..."_ _

__He came back over and helped Hux get undressed, setting his glasses aside. "What position do you want?"_ _

__"I don't know. I don't remember what giving birth is like."_ _

__"Okay- pfassk. I'll help you get into the position you did with Emilio." Ren got behind him and helped him get into a squat, holding him up. "I'll support the baby with one hand and the Force, so don't worry."_ _

__"Okay." He bore down with his next contraction, groaning._ _

__"Breathe, Hux. You can't push through the whole thing. That's it, short push, breathe, and push. There you go."_ _

__Why would he agree to this a second time? It hurt, and the stretch of the baby felt like burning. He couldn't do anything but try and listen to Ren's coaxing. As the pain faded, he panted, leaning against Ren. The alpha nuzzled him, and he was surprised he didn't hate it. Ren mouthed at his bond mark, and he whined._ _

__As he pushed again, Ren felt between his legs. "It's already starting to crown, Hux."_ _

__The burning just increased. He was already sweating, and felt overheated and gross. Ren gave him encouragement he just barely listened to, focused on delivering. "It's crowning."_ _

__While he panted during the reprieve, it felt like he lost some progress. He pushed harder to make up for it, face red with strain. Time felt like it was slowed down. "The head's coming out. You're doing so well. Emilio took a lot longer."_ _

__"Th-this is short?"_ _

__"Yes. Relax." How was he supposed to relax?_ _

__Ren didn't seem to mind all the noise he was making, even though Hux felt embarrassed by it. Maybe he'd been a lot worse having Emilio, and Ren was used to it._ _

__He cried out with his next push, the stretch of the head burning. It slowly came out, and Ren supported it as it finally slid out. Hux groaned, head falling back. "It'll be easier now."_ _

__Hux didn't believe him. He certainly didn't believe him as he struggled to push out the shoulders. That took a longer than the head, and suddenly got more painful, making him yelp. His legs trembled, and he felt a bit faint._ _

__"Relax, Hux. I think you tore a bit."_ _

__He didn't want to hear that. Ren kissed his neck to try and soothe him. It didn't help._ _

__"You're almost done. Give a big push when you're ready."_ _

__He didn't feel ready when his next contraction finally came, but forced himself to give a big push anyways. Ren tugged, and the baby slid out. Hux shuddered, giving a sob._ _

__"It's out, Hux!" Ren sounded excited. Hux went limp against him, groaning softly. He gasped for breath. Ren brought up the baby, and Hux took it. He was too tired to know what he thought of it. It was slimy, though, that he could tell. Ren brought up a towel and wiped its face clean. It started to wail._ _

__It certainly made a lot of noise. Ren laid him down, and cut the cord with some scissors he floated over with the Force._ _

__His abdomen was still cramping, but there was no urge to push. Ren cleaned up the baby, taking it for a minute. He grabbed a diaper and onesie from Hux's bag, and gave the baby back to him. "It's another boy, Hux."_ _

__"Everything hurts."_ _

__"It should stop once you have the afterbirth."_ _

__"What's that?"_ _

__"Uh. Just give a light push in a few minutes. I'll get rid of it."_ _

__"That's not an answer."_ _

__"I'll get the sonic and some clean bacta ready for you." Ren walked off._ _

__"Ren. Ren, tell me what that is. What's coming out of me? Ren." Ren vanished into the refresher. Hux grumbled. The baby was still wailing, so he turned him towards his chest. He found his nipple and started nursing, quieting down. Emil whined from his crib. He sat up, and Hux realized how shallow the crib was. "Um, Ren?"_ _

__No response. Emil grabbed the edges of his crib and peeked out. Seeing him, Emil made a noise. Hux silently cursed himself for encouraging Emil's strength. Emil pulled himself up, looking around. Giggling, he looked down at the floor._ _

__He started to climb out. Hux shouted, "Ren, Emil is climbing out of his crib!"_ _

__"Oh, kriff-" Ren rushed out and caught the boy with the Force right as he tumbled out. "We need a new crib." He grabbed him out of the air and held him. "You can climb! I'm so proud of you."_ _

__"He almost died." Hux finally felt the urge to push again and bore down with a groan. The afterbirth slipped out. "Ugh."_ _

__"You're all done. I'll help you clean up."_ _

__-_ _

__After showering, Ren put some bacta where he'd torn. The dirtied towels were cleared out of the nest, and Hux laid down, supported by a pile of pillows, wincing at how sore he already felt. Both of the kids were given to him, and the newborn went back to nursing. Emil fell asleep. Ren climbed into the nest next to him, and although Hux felt weird being naked next to a fully clothed alpha, he was also too tired to care._ _

__Ren seemed very happy to have him back, snuggling up against him. The kids seemed content as well, the newborn dozing off as soon as he was full. Ren wiped the baby's face off. "What do you want to name him?"_ _

__"I don't know. Did I mention any names?"_ _

__"Emmett, I think."_ _

__"I like that."_ _

__"Emmett it is. Do you really not remember anything past leaving me with Snoke?"_ _

__"Nothing. I woke up with a head injury."_ _

__Ren looked guilty. "I should have stayed with you. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you."_ _

__"I'm here now. Maybe it'll start coming back with familiar things around. Or you could try with the Force."_ _

__"We'll do that someday, if you don't get anything back." Ren stroked Hux's hair. "You look good with longer hair. And glasses."_ _

__"Shut up."_ _

__"Will you keep them?"_ _

__"Maybe the hair."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> But when Kylo unlocks the memories will they be the memories he claims are there?? ;^) no one knows
> 
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
